


yes,I am

by Praeopimon



Category: Hawaii (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praeopimon/pseuds/Praeopimon
Summary: Just me try to scitify myself with Steve and Danny're happy ending together. I love the end in the TV show but, you know....P.S. Thanks all for read this.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	yes,I am

It has been weeks since Steve left Hawaii. He’s traveling to new places with Catherine. They have had a good time together. It’s nice to have a good company after all but, He still feels something is missing. 

He’s missing his Danno. his partner, his best friend and his love. 

The love that he never allows himself to admit. How could he tell his best friend he’s been wanting him more than a friend since day one they met, then he has been dreaming about things that you should not do with a best friend.

Both of them alway had girlfriends or been in a bad place for a relationship so it’s never happened. 

He can’t help to think what if he asked Danny to come with him. He was almost to ask  
But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He doesn't want his friend to leave his childrens and his job for him. 

Tonight it’s the last night of Catherine’s vacation. She’s going to leave again first thing in the morning. They decided to have dinner at a nice restaurant in Paris, France. 

In Cath’s words Paris’s one of the most romantic cities that she insists they visit before she has to go back to work and Steve just has to agree.

Why not? He thinks while let’s his ex-girlfriend led him to the restaurant. They're dressed up in a nice dress and suit. 

The restaurant is fancy. The meal is impressive, however, it’s not thing compared to Danny’s homecook which Steve misses so much.

“Is there something wrong with your dish?” Catherian asks when Steve doesn't seem to enjoy the meal.

“Not thing wrong Cath. I just...somewhere else for a bit. Sorry” Steve replied with an apologetic smile.

The truth is he called Danny early but he didn’t pink up and didn’t call back, yet so Steve’s been worrying.

Danny just got clear to go back to work. He promises to take it easy, but he’s not going to sit around if there’s a dangerous situation and Steve isn’t there to have his back.

Maybe leaving was a bad decision. He should have been there or asked Danny to come with him.

The warmth for Cath’s hand on his hand takes him back to the present.  
“ You’re worrying too much Steve. You're supposed to relax here.” 

“ I know but…” He sigh heavily 

Catherine gives him a knowing smile and suggests they go back to their hotel and call it a day.

They said goodnight instead of goodbye even though they know they’re going their several ways and god knows when they will cross paths again.

“Here I am all alone again.” Steve talks to himself in the middle of the room. 

Steve took a shower and sat on the bed in his comfortable old sweater and sweatpant. He sent  
texts to his sister and friends so they don't worry about him and he tries to call Danny again but it looks like the phone is turned off. He wonder what his friend’s doing

He called Tani. She said Danny might just have fallen asleep after a long day. Not thigh to worry about and She will check on him later. 

It’s almost midnight when his phone’s ringing. Danny’s face on the screen makes Steve smile widely.

“้Hi buddy! Where’ve you been? I’ve called you like ten times already!” Steve say after answer the phone

“Well… I’d been busy. There's a lot of paperworks was waiting for me to finish while others are out chasing bad guys.” Danny continues to complain like he always does.

Steve’s laughing then he realizes that the sounds from Danny’s phone are different like he’s somewhere outside. Somewhere that isn’t Hawaii. The sound of surroundings are totally dissimilar.

“Where are you right now Danny?”

“I...welll...honestly, I’m not really know where I am.”

“Danny! Where are you?” Steve asks impatiently. His worriness is ring up.

“Easy! will you? I’d been on the plain of 24 house and I could sleep because a baby cried all the ways”

“Did you just say you were on the plain?” ์Now Steve is really pissed. Danny should rest and take it easy at home because he just got out of the hospital. Not travel around alone.

“ Yes, I did. I wonder if maybe you can come pick me up.” Danny’s sound was challenging before he hung up and then he sent a photo to Steve as a cule

A photo of him in front of Eiffel Tower.

Steve’s eyes wide as his heart's pounding hard and fast. Danny’s here. His Danny. He jumps off the bed and gets dressed as fast as he can.

Thank god that his hotel isn’t far from Eiffel Tower so Steve can run there. It took him 5 minutes.  
It’s the longest 5 minutes in his life.

When he is there. Danny is sitting on his suitcase. Clearly enjoy the beautiful view of a tourist attraction of Paris but, not thing’s more beautiful than the man himself in Steve’s eyes.

“Danno...” Steve called out. He is still short of breath. 

“What took you so long Steven?” Danny comment playfully

Steve slowly walks to his partner until he is in front of him and places his hands on Danny's face. Just to be sure he isn’t dreaming.

“You’re really here Danny” 

“Yes,I am Steve.”

They look each another in the eye. There’s a lot of feeling inside them that they are not able to speak out loud but they let them out through the kiss that they’re sharing

Finally, Steve realizes this is the peace that he’s looking for. This’s his home. 

he can stop running and be happy with Danny in his arms.


End file.
